First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ and add $4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $2$ and the product of $6$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What does adding $4$ to $-2x$ do? $-2x$ $ + 4$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-2x + 4) = \color{orange}{6(-2x+4)}$ What is the sum of $2$ and $\color{orange}{6(-2x+4)}$ $6(-2x+4)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-2x+4)+2$.